Wonder Woman Origin Movie
by pheonixanddragon828
Summary: This is my rendition of how a Wonder Woman origin story may be successfully adapted into a live-action cinema. This is just an overview of the plot and contains no dialogue.


Origin Stories

Wonder Woman

Credit: Lena Headley as Diana/Wonder Woman; Brad Pitt as Steve Trevor; Cate Blanchett as Hippolyta; Chris Hemsworth as Heracles; Jason Isaacs as Ares; Annalynne McCord as Persephone; and Carrie-Anne Moss as The Cheetah.

Somewhere in Ancient Greece, a war is being fought between Amazonian warriors and their allies against Ares, God of War. The Amazonians have beaten back Ares forces into a corner where the God is trying a last ditch effort to destroy his enemy. Though Hippolyta has gained an ally in Heracles, through sorcery and deceit, Ares put the demi-god into a trance and forced him to fight his allies. The tide of battle rides back and forth with no clear advantage on either side until Hippolyta was able to break Heracles out of Ares' spell. Together, they defeat the God of War though they are unable to kill him by the order of Zeus, the King of Gods.

Though Ares was imprisoned, his influence has not been completely wiped out. With Heracles and his men still tainted by Ares influence, one night while they and the Amazonians are celebrating, the men suddenly turned on their female counterpart. Stealing Hippolyta's magical girdle, Heracle's and his men raped the Amazonian, overcome with corruption and lust. However, Aphrodite and Athena arrived in time to help. They easily defeated Heracles and as punishment for his sins, he is transformed into a stone pillar, supporting the wait of the island Themyscira on his back.

For their help in defeating the rogue Ares and as compensation for Heracle's actions against them, the Amazonian are granted their own land in Themyscira, shielded away from the world and corruption of Men as well as immortality so that they may guard Doom's Doorway. However, some Amazonians felt the Gods have betrayed them and decided to stay behind, forming the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall led by Hippolyta's sister, Antiope. Though like the rest of her sisters, Hippolyta must wear her silver bracelets to remind them of their bondage, for her leadership and bravery, she was awarded a daughter from the Gods. She was allowed to carve out her daughter from clay as the Gods gave it life. She named her, Diana after an outsider who help them defeat a monster.

Throughout the millennia to come, Diana grows up to become strong, independent young woman under the tutelage of her mother and aunts. She was taught the ways of the Amazonians and their beliefs. She worshipped the Gods faithfully and detested the mortal men. Soon, she became the strongest and mightiest of all her people and grew up to be a very beautiful woman.

It is August 5th, 1978 2 U.S Air Force Pilot is on a reconnaissance mission across Europe when suddenly their peaceful flight is interrupted by gunfire from Soviet fighter jets. Taken by surprise, one of the U.S fighter jet is taken out after a brief scuffle. The other U.S jet is chased across the sky, unable to shake his enemy. He takes out one of the Soviet fighter jet before being hit. The U.S jet entered a group of cloud and loses his enemy but the damage is done and the jet crashes into an unknown territory.

The pilot has ejected in time and lands safely on the ground and discovers himself to be in a tropical-like island. His radar cannot pick up his location and nor can any phone network. As he explores his surrounding, he hears a group of girls laughing. Upon investigating, the pilot sees a group of 4 girls naked and showering in front of a waterfall. Suddenly, the pilot is ambushed by another women from behind who was fully armored and armed with a spear and sword. Though the pilot tries his pistol on her in self-defense it bounces off her armor. After unsuccessfully trying to outrun the women, he is caught, blindfolded, and bound.

The pilot is taken to the main palace of the Amazon, and into the throne room of Hippolyta where he is taken before the queen and her advisors. Hippolyta questions her daughter, the one who found the pilot, how she found him and why he was here. She did not know. After much debate with her sisters, Hippolyta decreed that this man, who introduced himself to be Steve Trevor, is to be escorted back to Man's world. Suddenly a messenger arrive relaying the news that Persephone, the Amazon guarding Ares' cell has set him free. Because of this, the Amazon now must choose a champion amongst them to go stop the God of War.

Several days later, the tournament that will decide the Amazon's mightiest warrior is held. Diana asks her mother for permission to enter but Hippolyta refuses. The tournament is held and consists of a score of Amazonian warriors competing in horseback riding and joust, archery, and one-on-one combat. In the end, one warrior remains standing above her opponent. Hippolyta congratulates the warriors and asks for her name. She takes off her helmet and reveals herself to be Princess Diana. Though disappointed that her daughter disobeyed her, she must honor the tradition and escort Diana to the temple.

Praying to the Gods, Diana then receives many powers from them including the ability of flight and strength as well as unbreakable bracelets, a golden lasso, and her mother's magical girdle. After a heartfelt farewell to her mother and aunts, Diana boards her invisible jet along with Steve and sets off for America. When they arrive in America, Diana drops off Steve in Washington D.C but upon learning what Diana intend to do, he offers his help against Ares. Though initially hesitant, Diana allows Steve to tag along and together they went after Ares.

Through investigation and clues, Diana and Steve tracked Ares down to a temple back in Greece. The temple is hidden deep in the mountains and upon entering its chamber, they discover Ares leading a sacrificial ceremony with his followers. Ares is not surprise to see Diana and shows no intention to surrender, saying he needs followers to maintain power. He orders his followers to attack the duo. As Steve takes care of Ares' goon, Diana goes after Ares. However, she is intercepted by Persephone who believes that she is in love with Ares and will allow no harm to come to him. Though Diana defeats Persephone easily, Ares' ceremony has summoned a monster. Diana is trapped by the monster, allowing Ares' and his followers to escape. Disobeying Diana's order, Steve decides to saves Diana instead of following Ares.

Tensions are high between the two, but Diana concedes that she will not be able to defeat Ares with just Steve's help. The duo travel back to Themyscira to ask for the aid of her fellow Amazonian but they refuse to enter into Man's world. Out of option, Diana appeals to the God who allows her to go to Heracles for help. Heracles who is freed from his stone-like prison and restored with his demi-god powers, through much persuasion decides to tag along.

The trio followed the news and trails of destruction back to the United States, to Steve's dismay. After a brief argument between Diana and Steve due to growing sexual tensions one day, they saw on T.V a news broadcast that the U.S were at the verge of battle with the Soviet Union. The next day, reports came in that several dogfights have occurred over Europe and that a full-scale nuclear war may be imminent. This cause panic on the streets of the U.S though Diana knew Ares had to be behind this.

The trio went to Washington D.C and tracks down Ares who has assume the identity of a human politician. The God of War has infiltrated and is now holding hostage both houses of Congress. He reveals himself as Ares, God of War, who plans to create another World War because with so much bloodshed throughout the world, his power will grow indefinitely allowing him access to power that may overthrow Zeus and Olympus. Diana, Heracles, and Steve burst in just in time.

Heracles is the first to reach Ares as Diana battle Persephone and Steve Trevor handles Ares' human follower. They draw the battle outside the Capitol Building away from Congress where they are aided by the police and swat team. As Diana defeats Persephone and Trevor handles Ares' human followers, Ares dispatches his half-brother and summons a horde of monsters to his call. The human weapons prove ineffective against these ancient monsters even with the addition of the National Guard, U.S Army, Marine, and their various toys. Only Diana proves effective against the monsters.

Suddenly, out of nowhere loud screams pierce the sky and in the distance, an army of Amazonian warriors led by Hippolyta appears and clash with their ancient foe. Steve revives Heracles and together the Amazon's began pushing back Ares and his followers. As Heracles defend the rear, Diana and Steve follows the escaping Ares and attacks him. On the way there, Steve hears a girl cheering on Diana and respond by saying "Isn't she wondrous?" leading to the little girl dubbing the Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman.

The battle seems to sway towards Diana and Steve before Steve is knocked out. Diana is no match for Ares alone but is saved by Hippolyta. However, this does not prove enough as well. When Hippolyta is knocked away and a severely injured Diana clutched in Ares hand, Steve Trevor pulls out his pistol just in time to shoot Ares' in the back.

Though his bullets bounce of Ares' armor, this provided a window in which Diana stabbed Ares in his back with Hippolyta's sword. Urged on by the Gods, Diana decapitates the surprised Ares. Immediately, the monsters runs away and disappears. As the U.S Army cleans up the damage done, including to the Capitol Building, Hippolyta and Diana are approached by a very shocked President Carter who is extremely curious yet gracious to this new group of warriors who he has never heard of. Later, Diana is approached by the little girl who called her Wonder Woman and asks for her autograph. Diana who is confused gives her a kiss on the forehead. As Diana thanks Steve for his help against Ares, she gives him a kiss before departing back to Themyscira with her mother and people.

Several days later, as the American continues to clean up the mess, footages on television shows President Carter extending his thanks to Hippolyta on national television as well as Steve Trevor receiving a Medal of Honor for his help. Back in Themyscira, Hippolyta realizes that Diana misses the outside world as well as Steve. Because of this, she allows her daughter to leave to assume the role of diplomat between the Amazon and Man's world. She gives Diana a costume reminiscent of the America flag, hinting that she hasn't always followed the rule herself. Diana hugs her mom before leaving.

On the roof of a building, Diana, in her new Wonder Woman costume, and Steve says farewell to Heracles who is returning to Themyscira to ask forgiveness of Hippolyta. He tells Diana that he is always here to help whenever she needs it and leaves after telling Steve to take care of her. As Diana and Steve discuss her new secret identity as Diana Prince as well as her new duties as a diplomat, they hear a robbery taking place. It is Deborah Domaine, the self-proclaimed Cheetah for her speed and elusiveness robbing a jewelry store. Steve and Diana share one final kiss before she flies off to assume the role of a hero.


End file.
